


The way it's always been

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I am yours, Detective Inspector."</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it's always been

Greg stepped back and admired the sight in front of him.  
The pale alabaster skin of his consulting detective was a striking contrast to the black satin sheets on their bed. 

"God, Sherlock," Greg murmured, "seeing you like that... it makes me want to do such deliciously naughty things."

Sherlock grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I am yours, Detective Inspector." he declared in an almost taunting tone.

"Damn right." Greg approached the man on the bed and climbed up to straddle his legs, watching the way Sherlock's cock jumped with anticipation.

"You ARE mine." he confirmed, stroking a hand up a pale arm and brushing his fingertips across Sherlock's throat.   
He watched the young man's Adam's apple leap as he swallowed hard and felt the pulse point rapidly fluttering beneath his touch.

Greg growled as Sherlock closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch of his lover; his master, and he gently but firmly wrapped his roughened policeman's hands around that long white neck.  
Sherlock gave a long exhale as the pressure began to build, and both men became acutely aware of their erections grinding together harder and more desperate.

Sherlock would give everything to Greg. He always had.   
Since Greg found him as an addict all those years ago on the streets of London, it's the way it's always been.

**Author's Note:**

> So close to the end of this series!!  
> *sobs*
> 
> I might have to do a sequel series though, eh?  
> After all, the book had TWO sequels, didn't it?!


End file.
